


5 days with Mik/Fei

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, Gift Fic, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short ficlets following the course of 5 days for Mik/Fei, written as a promise to a friend on Lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

Feilong sat around the desk in his office at Baishe headquarters, looking diligently over a copied police report about investigations into some of his business practices, which he obtained from an officer on his payroll.

The money filtered through his import/export business located in the central business district in Beijing was being investigated. So was his high scale department store in Hong Kong. From what he’d read, the fifth division of Guo An Bu* didn’t have any leads and were only grasping at straws. He was a person being closely watched and he knew this, but he did not take chances and so far, he was operating under their radar.

Yoh stood close to the door, waiting and watching as usual. His most favoured and dependable bodyguard was always kept close.

The morning had been dreary, more than a little repetitive and he longed for a change, something else to occupy his time. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the stronghold he had over the Chinese underworld, but after years of the same thing day in and day out, he felt like a flower wrapped in a cocoon.

After a while, filtering money through various off shore accounts and ordering hits seemed routine. As a matter of fact he felt a little thirsty when the smell of his favourite tea reached his nostrils.

“Tea, Feilong?”

Yoh stood before him with a small tray housing his favourite cup of green tea; Junshan Yinzhen*. There was a small tea station in a corner of his office and his bedroom. Only Yoh and Tao were allowed to make him tea; no telling who might try to poison him again.

Feilong smiled. “Thank you, Yoh.”

Yoh bowed formally before putting the tray on a tea stand to the side of the room and returning to his original position. After numerous sips of the flavourful, warm beverage, Feilong could feel his mood lifting already.

“Fei-sama!”

The door was pushed open and an excited Tao entered and ran to his desk. Tao was never so forthcoming before, so Feilong wondered what had happened.

“Master..!”

Feilong leaned his elbow on the desk and steeple his finger. Seeing his charge in such a good spirits always put a happy spark in his mood.

“And to what do I owe such outburst?”

Tao immediately went rigid and blushed. “Sorry master, I’ll remember to knock next time.”

Feilong smiled. “Continue.”

Tao smiled brightly. “I received a call on the house phone while I was cleaning your room and the man with the long candy stick is coming to visit today!”

At this Feilong paused. He looked at Tao for clarification. “The man with the long candy stick?”

“Yes, Master. He says he’s bringing lots of candy and there’s one specifically for you to lick.”

Feilong’s eyes widened, because the meaning of those words weren’t lost on him.

 _Don’t ask, you know who it is._ “What’s the name of this man?”

“He said before I tell you his name, you should know you'll be calling it to the heavens in the night. It’s your friend with the sun for hair and the sky for eyes.”

 _I had to ask._ Feilong made a sigh of intolerance. “Thank you, Tao. I’ll be sure to give our friend a piece of my mind later.”

Feilong had all intention of _not_ allowing Mikhail Arbatov access to Baishe headquarters. As soon as he got off on the plane in Hong Kong, he would beat him to a pulp for sending corrupting messages through his young one, then he will put him on a plane back to Russia in broken pieces. He smirked to himself at the hurt he would put on Arbatov.

“Oh, and Fei-sama? Your friend promised me an extra special gift that he’ll bring just for me from his home. Please allow him to stay, I haven’t received a special gift in so long and I’m really excited. Please?”

That pleading, watery eyed look was out in full force and something tugged at Feilong’s heart. It was so similar to the look that helpless little boy he’d seen at the nursery where he went to kill the owner gave him when he passed by. It was so many years ago and He was a victim of those eyes.

Feilong knew he will regret this later, but he’ll regret even more seeing Tao sad. Only for Tao. “Fine.”

Tao’s heart swelled with happiness that lit up his face and Feilong smiled warmly.

“Thank you, Fei-sama. Thank you!”

Feilong watched Tao skip away and when the door closed behind the youngster, he could see the uncertainty on Yoh’s face when he looked at him.

“He’s a nuisance.”

Feilong’s brows knitted and  looked back at the report. “I know.”

*****VF*****

Feilong just had his evening bath, and while he sat in his room dressed in a cool, silk Changsan, he decided to read a book before bed. He still had his hair pinned up in a bun on top of his head since the night was a little warm.

Mikhail had arrived at Baishe headquarters an hour earlier and his greeting was brief and clipped, taking no longer than necessary.

Mikhail had tried to hug him, but Feilong held back from the punch he wanted to through because Tao had come between them, greeting Mikhail enthusiastically and taking him to his room. While one of his underlings handled the luggage, Mikhail had turned around and winked at him. He was just glad the man was out of his hair, literally.

He still planned to hurt the man for sending sexual innuendos through Tao. Though right now, he was just glad Arbatov’s room was on a different floor, the one below his. Only himself, Tao and Yoh resided on the last floor.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Feilong answered for the person to enter without taking his eyes off his book. If its one thing he knew about Mikhail Arbatov, it’s that he wouldn’t have knocked.

“Your tea and a snack...”

Feilong marked the page of the book before closing it, then he looked at Yoh. “He’s settled, I take it?”

Yoh put the tray on the night-table beside Feilong before straightening and looking at him. “As settled as a restless person could be. He talks too much.”

Feilong resisted the urge to chuckle at Yoh’s plight. “Keep an eye on him. I don’t know why he’s here or why he had to make sure he stays at Baishe, but I’d prefer it if he stayed out of my way.”

Yoh nodded before turning around and walking away.

Feilong put thirty more minutes into his reading after his tea and the sliced fruits Yoh prepared, then he went to bed for the night.

 

 

Guo An Bu-Chinese equivalent of the CIA.

Junshan Yinzhen tea-Silver needle tea.


	2. Tuesday

 

Feilong decided to have breakfast in his room with Tao the next morning. It wasn’t a strange occurrence, but it had been more than a week since they’d spend any morning together. Now though, in his haste to avoid Mikhail, Feilong realized that the man’s company for most of the evening was Tao, and he wanted to know what they talked about.

He wanted to know if Arbatov was corrupting his charge.

Feilong watched as Tao delicately used a spoon to eat some congee from the bowl before him while he slowly chewed on a piece of mantou. When Tao was finished, he left the bowls and plate on the tray on the low table and turned to the youngster who was always happy after such a good breakfast.

Feilong took a sip of his Long Jing tea. “How is our guest, Tao?”

Tao beamed up at him. “Arbatov-sama gave me a really special gift, Master! We spent a lot of time with it yesterday.”

Feilong frowned. What could be special about any gift Arbatov could have given Tao? “What was the gift?”

Tao suddenly clammed up and Feilong became even more suspicious. “Tao?”

Tao bit his bottom lip and looked away. His charge has never refused to answer him before. Now he was getting even angrier at Arbatov’s influence. He decided to use his stern voice, the one he knew that Tao feared because it meant he was angry. “ _Tao._ ”

Tao looked at him and his bottom lip quivered. “Master...?”

Feilong waited as Tao looked away, but then he returned determined eyes at him. “Master, Arbatov-sama gave me a really special doll.”

“A doll, what’s so special about a doll, Tao?”

“The doll is special because it’s you, master.”

Feilong was taken aback. “What? Is it hoodoo?”

Tao looked at him confused. “Noodles, Master?”

Feilong shook his head. “No, Tao.” He didn’t feel like explaining hoodoo so he opted for another question. “Why did Arbatov give you a doll of me?”

At this question Tao’s eyes lowered to the floor. “The last time Arbatov-sama was here, you went away on a trip, Fei-sama. I missed you dearly and Arbatov-sama said the next time we meet he’ll make me be able to keep you close so I’ll never be without you even when you travel away.”

Feilong surprisingly could feel his heart warm at that. He was scheduled to leave the country for three days next week and Arbatov must have found out, hence he tried to get the doll to Tao as soon as possible.

“The doll looks just like Fei-sama and I promise to always treasure it like Arbatov-sama.”

Feilong blinked at that. “Arbatov treasures a doll that looks like me?”

“No, Master. Arbatov-sama says he treasures you because you are strong and beautiful and smart. Arbatov-sama wants to marry Fei-sama!”

Feilong blushed. Of all the things for Tao to say...

“Tao...”

Tao looked up at him with wide, chibi eyes. “Yes, Master?”

“I will never marry that man.”

Tao looked like he wanted to cry. “Why, Master?”

Feilong couldn’t say he outright hated Arbatov, that would break Tao’s heart because Tao had grown fond of the man. “Because Yoh doesn’t like him.”

Feilong quickly took a sip of his now luke-warm tea away from the penetrating gaze of Tao. It was the pitter of footsteps that made him realize his mistake. “Tao...!”

Feilong moved after the boy, but when Tao opened his door the boy stopped, he realized, and was glaring accusingly at whoever was on the other side.

“Tao...?” It was Yoh’s voice.

“Fei-sama says the only reason he won’t marry Arbatov-sama is because you don’t like him!” Tao said in an accusing voice.

Yoh looked at Feilong with startled, confused eyes and the Baishe leader pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Start liking Arbatov-sama  right now, Yoh-san!” Tao’s voice was bordering hysteric, but remembering his manners, he whined in a pleading voice, “Please?”

Feilong watched as a slumped shouldered and dejected Tao walked back to his room. He didn’t have the heart to stop him and when he disappeared out of sight, he was met with the knowing gaze of Yoh.

“You told him you won’t marry Arbatov because I don’t like him?”

Feilong shrugged uneasily. “Well, in my defence, Mikhail filled his head with crap as usual.”

“Oh, so it’s Mikhail now? Not Arbatov, Idiot, clown, asshole, piece of...?”

“Alright, stop!” Feilong cut in. “Just stop. Maybe that idiot down there isn’t as bad as I make him out to be. He’s only a 95% nuisance instead of 100%.”

Yoh was amused. “Oh, really?”

Feilong walked back into the room and Yoh stepped in after him, closing the door behind him. He unbuttoned his tunic and threw it on the bed, revealing his bare, toned chest while the white cotton  drawstring pants hung from his lean hips. The holster housing his semi-automatic pistol was a given. “Just quit. Is he rubbing off on you too?”

Feilong watched as Yoh grabbed his red, long sleeved and long necked Changshan from the bed. He removed the pin holding his hair together and allowed it to cascade down his back, and then he held both hands out to the side for Yoh to slip on the Changshan from behind for him.

“Well, should I start to book wedding halls and make flower arrangements and...?”

“Tch.” Feilong turned around to look at an amused Yoh. “Being funny really doesn’t suit you.”

While Yoh held his hair and shifted it from the back of his neck and out of his clothes, the man rebounded. “I’m just saying I don’t hate him, so don’t let me stop you from getting married.”

Feilong gritted his teeth and glared at Yoh while buttoning up the front of his Changshan. “I swear, bring this sore subject back up again and you’ll be out on the streets without a job.”

Yoh chuckled and Feilong knelt in front of his dressing mirror on cushions. He watched as Yoh grabbed his hair brush, the only other person allowed to touch his hair besides Tao, and got into position to start brushing. With the ends of the Changshan fanned out around his legs, Feilong watched in the mirror as Yoh raised the brush while holding the ends of his strands. Before the man could make the connection though, they were both looking at the door, alert and ready when they heard a voice.

“I think it’s high time that task is left up to me, isn’t it?”

Standing in the doorway looking smug, Feilong suddenly felt his anger towards the man flaring. He turned back to the mirror; Mikhail might be an idiot but he wasn’t a threat; yet. “This is a job only for myself or Yoh. How did you get up here, anyway?”

Mikhail folded his arms and walked casually into the room and Feilong realized Yoh never took his eyes off the man. Mikhail never stopped watching Yoh either.

“I found it hard being so close to you and not being able to at least see you, so I made sure I slipped past security and found my way up here.”

Feilong’s eyes narrowed. “Yoh, fire everyone on the next floor.”

Yoh bowed then stood. “Yes, Loaban.”

Feilong took up the brush Yoh left behind. He was surprised when Mikhail grabbed it out of his hand. He turned to look at the man. “What the...?”

“Relax, I’ll take care of this for you.”

Against his better judgement, Feilong kept still with his head forward. He gritted his teeth and watched through the mirror’s reflection as Mikhail touched the top of his head, running his hand softly down his scalp. The tips of those fingers massaged the back of his head on their way down and he felt an involuntary shiver run through him.

“Relax.” Two sets of hands were suddenly in his head, massaging his scalp and the combination with Mikhail’s soft voice made Feilong’s tense muscles uncurl. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. His scalp had always been a soft spot for him. Not even Yoh knew.

“Feels good, right?”

The enjoyment was forcing itself through Feilong’s system, but he couldn’t completely relax because he was half expecting Mikhail to either jump him or start acting like a clown, for which he would kick his face in _after_ he ripped his balls out. But he closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing pressure applied to his cranium. Slowly and expertly those dexterous hands travelled down to his neck until they fanned across his shoulders, massaging tense muscles.

Mikhail’s breath was hot against Feilong’s right ear. “You need a kept man to do these things for you often. Every inch of you, inside and out, needs to be caressed hourly.”

“It definitely...mmm...won’t be...(sigh)...you, Mikhail.”

Feilong was used to massages, but he didn’t know what it was about Mikhail’s hands that clouded his mind and lowered his barrier. Maybe it was because for once Mikhail wasn’t making a complete fool of himself and he found he could tolerate this side of his character. He could hear Mikhail’s breathing getting ragged and feel it hot against his now sensitive skin and he was expecting _something_ to happen, though what he wasn’t sure. His body was starting to lead his feelings instead of his mind and as those firm fingers massaged a path down his spine, he put his right index finger on the left side on his neck and drew it  across, pulling his hair to one side of his shoulder. He arched when twin thumbs applied pressure to his lower back, a spot that had been in need of attention for days now.

Mikhail’s hands kept shifting lower and lower and when those hands grabbed his ass cheeks and squeezed, Feilong’s eyes flew open. Reflexively he grabbed the wooden hair brush and twisting his upper body swiftly, he slapped the man upside the head with it, hard. Satisfied and angry, he watched Mikhail fall beside him, clutching his head.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?”

Feilong glared. “You have to ask?”

“I don’t understand how you can _not_ expect me to want to cop a feel of that cute bubble butt.”

Feilong’s nostrils flared. “That’s the problem, I thought you’d act dignified for once. Get out of my room. GET OUT!”

Still holding his sore head, Mikhail backed away and made for the door when Feilong held the hair brush threateningly, promising a world of hurt. Feilong bristled when from the door Mikhail blew him a kiss.

“Until next time, my beautiful dragon.”

Feilong didn’t answer because his eyes said it all;

 _You wish_!


	3. Wednesday

_Dream is the spark of passion. The longer the night lasts, the more our dreams will be._

Mikhail just stood there, framed in the darkness of Feilong’s doorway. His muscular profile was confident and sublime; enough to leave behind feelings of intense lust and want. Feilong just sat there in bed, covered by the thin sheet pooled around his lower body. He watched Mikhail’s exotic blue eyes watch him, feeling more than seeing the other man’s own need.

Mikhail’s outline was encompassed in darkness but it left very little to the imagination. Feilong could feel his own chest rising and falling with ragged breaths as anticipation gripped him. He felt aroused, incapacitated by his body’s needs. Mikhail never spoke, because this is his dream and he can do anything he wanted, including making Mikhail suddenly not a chatterbox.

Yes, he knew he was dreaming, what else could all this be?

Feilong could feel his hardness as the man drew closer, gliding across the Persian rug on his bedroom floor to stand at the foot of his bed. Mikhail was almost ethereal, with skin as clear and unblemished as a porcelain doll. Something twisted and tightened in his gut, and then it travelled down to his manhood. It throbbed like a hypertensive heart.

Mikhail placed a hand on the bed and the sight caused Feilong’s body to remember his touch. His spine tingled in remembrance of those supple fingers kneading and caressing. Very Dexterous hands, Feilong mused while he drew in a breath. Mikhail’s eyes watched him seriously, very hot and clouded with lust.

Feilong’s eyes travelled back down to that hand that tightened, gripping the sheet before slowly pulling it away from his body. He watched the fabric as it slowly floated away and pooled at Mikhail’s feet, exposing his naked body. Those sinful lips parted slowly.

_“So beautiful...”_

Those words travelled through Feilong’s veins like a drug.

_“So alluring...”_

Feilong moaned as the voice caressed his body, washing over him so wondrously.

“ _So much_ mine _...”_ And that was when Feilong gasped as strong hands gripped his arm tightly. Mikhail was no longer at the foot of the bed but was on top of him, lying between his open legs and rubbing hardened cock against his own.   He looked up into those crystalline blue eyes that watched him so intently. It felt like drowning in an endless pool of carnal desires. Mikhail’s face was the picture of need and as their frottage increased, Feilong found himself nearing his peak as the fruit of resplendence rested in his gut.

All of it was ready to burst; all Feilong felt was the need to come when...

“Feilong.”

Feilong opened his eyes to look at Mikhail. The man looked confused, then he opened his mouth and called his name again.

“Feilong?”  Yoh.

*****VF*****

“Feilong.”

Feilong blearily opened his eyes and sleepily looked at Yoh, who was crouched beside his bed, staring at him with an ambiguous look on his face. He looked around the room tiredly. “Yoh, is something the matter?”

Yoh looked impassive. Even more so than normal and Feilong didn’t like it. Something was definitely wrong.

“Feilong, you...”

Feilong nodded for Yoh to continue. His bodyguard seemed very uncomfortable at the moment.

“Please, just say what’s on your mind, Yoh.” Feilong sighed.

Yoh took a deep breath before starting. “Feilong-sama...I think you need to change the sheets.”

Feilong blinked slowly. “What?” It took a moment for him to process exactly what Yoh had said. When Yoh’s eyes travelled from his face and down the length of his body to rest at his nether regions, he followed the man’s gaze and gasped loudly. His eyes widened drastically and his sleep induced erection withered like a dead plant.

Feilong pointed a shaky finger at the sheets. “Yoh, what the hell is that?”

“You, Feilong, just ejaculated in your sleep. And don’t tell me it wasn’t to Arbatov.” Yoh then looked contemplative.  “Maybe I _should_ throw him out on his head.”

In his frenzy, Feilong grabbed the sheets, intent on getting rid of the evidence while his entire body heated up exponentially.  He paused when Yoh’s musings settled into his brain. “Yes, throw him out! Throw him through the damn window!”

Yoh stood. “No.”

Feilong blinked before turning incredulous eyes at the other man. “Did you just say ‘no’?”

Yoh looked at him sternly. “If Arbatov was the one harassing you then I would happily comply. As it stands, I might be the one having to grow wings when I’m thrown from the last story window because you don’t understand your own feelings. Sort yourself out; if you hate him, I’ll kill him. If not, then...”

The rest of Yoh’s sentence was left hanging and Feilong watched as the man walked away. He frowned while watching Yoh’s back. “You traitor.”

Yoh turned his head around and looked at Feilong while his hand was on the bedroom door. Feilong glared darkly at the man. “There’s detergent under the sink in the washroom and I’ll advice you to deal with it before it dries.”

Yoh nodded at the wet stain on the bed sheets before closing the door and Feilong muttered to himself.

“I swear, if he so much as breathe this to a fly he’s as good as dead...”

Feilong angrily grabbed the dirtied sheets and made his way to his private washroom. He stripped from his soiled night clothes right there and stuffed everything into the washing machine. He jabbed at the controls before looking down at his naked self. The feel of drying semen on his abdomen made him growl and he stalked to the shower.

Feilong swore, the next time he lays eyes on Arbatov, he’ll kill him for sure.


	4. Thursday

 

The next day had seen Feilong leaving Baishe very early in the morning to attend a secret rendezvous with an informant he had in the underground ‘weapons for trade’ market. He’d learned that a shipment of military standard issued 9mm Sterling Sub-machine guns and SLR’s were to be docked at the Quingpu port in Shangai in the upcoming two weeks.

While he stood by his Ferarri 599XX with the middle aged Accountant from the Chinese Port Authority, Feilong was handed a copy of the docks record’s, including the estimated arrival time for the ship and the workers to be on duty at the time. He was dressed in a tailor made three piece suit without the tie and his hair cascaded around his shoulders and down his back.

Feilong was aware of how his informant was eyeing him hungrily and if it wasn’t for the man’s usefulness, he would be shooting those eyes out at the moment. When he’d looked over the papers, he returned it to its original position inside the manila envelope before putting it in his car, then he reached into his jacket pocket for a thick stack of yen notes held together by a rubber band.

“Thank you, Loaban.” Eyeing his one true love with a grin, the greedy man took the cash and bowed before scampering away. Feilong frowned before getting into his car and returning home, he still had a little time before the shipment would arrive and there was still a houseguest he wanted to maim. He put the car in gear and revved the engine as Mikhail filled his head once again.

*****VF*****

8am on the dot found Feilong having breakfast with Tao once again. Mikhail was still asleep, he’d learnt from the room’s helper because Mikhail had spent a lot of time in the building’s bar on the fourth floor during the night.

After his embarrassment earlier in the near morning, Feilong couldn’t bring himself to face Mikhail just yet. At that time, the awkwardness was still rampant inside him.

But now, knowing that Mikhail was more than likely hung over made Feilong think that after breakfast would be as good a time as any to confront the man. He smirked to himself while he and Tao entertained heartily their You Tiao (Chinese crullers) and Dried Scallop Congee breakfast.

After tea, Tao had a beam on his face and that made Feilong suspicious. He lightly wiped his mouth with a napkin before asking the boy, “Are you alright, Tao?”

Tao’s eyes sparkled as he answered with an overjoyed, “Yes, Master.”

Feilong brushed a few stray bangs from the boy’s forehead before prying further. “You seem to be really happy, care to explain why?”

Tao nodded. “Yes, Master. I went to Arbatov-sama’s room to deliver tea before bed and he was asleep.”

Feilong frowned. “What’s so special about him sleeping?”

“He was dreaming of you, Master! He was saying things like ‘oooh, right there’ and ‘kiss it, my sexy little dragon’ and ‘I wanna...mmphnnn’!”

Mortified, Feilong cut Tao off before he could say something he really shouldn’t by putting a hand over his mouth. He glared into the boy’s eyes before saying, “Tao, don’t say anymore.”

Tao shrunk in on himself. “But why, Master? Arbatov-sama really likes you. He won’t hurt you like you said that other man did from long ago.”

Feilong closed his eyes and drew in a breath before opening them to look at Tao. “I’m not hurt anymore, I’ve gotten over that and Mikhail will be leaving soon, so there’s no use getting worked up over him.”

Feilong’s throat went dry when he realized what he’d implied with his words to Tao and he took a sip of his almost cool tea. He never said he wasn’t interested, he’d practically said there was no use getting invested in Mikhail.

Tao’s bottom lip quivered. “But I want my master to be happy.”

Feilong held the boy’s hands lightly in his own. “I am happy Tao, why would you think I wasn’t?”

Tao sniffed before answering. “Because someone said you’re so anal because you don’t have a man and you need to get laid.” Tao’s eyes became curious after that. “What does being anal mean, Master?”

Feilong was stunned speechless. Who would say such a thing for Tao to hear? He needed to get...“What?”

By now Tao had started crying silently. “Arbatov-sama heard and punched the guy in the face, so he must have said something bad about you, Master. There was so much blood coming out of his nose.”

Feilong pulled the dismayed boy into his arms and hugged him. There was one thing that was pissing Feilong off drastically and he needed to know exactly what had happened. “Mikhail fought in front of you?”

Tao sniffled again. “No, I was playing hide and seek, Master, so nobody knew I was in the room.”

Feilong nodded while he ran a hand through Tao’s hair to sooth him.

Tao then pulled back and looked him in the face with tears streaked eyes before continuing. “Arbatov-sama said nobody should ever disrespect you and he kept hitting the guy. He said even if that was the case, he will be the only one to do it for you and he’ll make you very happy.” A fresh set of tears rolled out of Tao’s eyes then and Feilong ran a thumb across his cheek. “There was so much blood, Master, but he did it for you.”

Feilong’s heart tugged at Tao’s sobs, but his anger mounted at the fact that all this took place in Baishe headquarters and nobody told him. Yoh had to be there, why didn’t he say anything? He held Tao close and continued trying to sooth him. “Don’t worry, I’ll have all this straightened out immediately. Just forget what you’ve seen and don’t let it bother you, it’s over now.”

Tao pulled back and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. He acknowledged Feilong’s words with a nod and a smile.

“Now go get cleaned up, you’re a mess right now.”

“Yes, Master.” Tao answered before scampering off. Feilong watched him go, the spark in his eyes being replaced by cold ignorance as soon as the boy was gone. He used his bedside phone to dial the extension to Yoh’s quarters. He growled into the receiver. “I need to see you, _now_.”

After hanging up, Feilong evened out his breathing and awaited Yoh’s arrival. He didn’t have to wait long, approximately one minute later there was a knock on his bedroom door before Yoh announced his presence.

“Enter.”

Feilong watched as the man slipped into the room, closed the door, faced him and bowed.

Feilong’s eyes narrowed. “You were there when Mikhail fought someone yesterday, weren’t you?”

Yoh’s features betrayed no emotion and he nodded in answer.

“Why wasn’t I informed?”

“The situation was dealt with efficiently, I did not think it wise to have you worrying over something easily taken care of,” Yoh answered.

Feilong’s eyes stormed as he asked his next question. “Did you know Tao was there, watching Mikhail beat a guy bloody while you watched?”

At this Yoh’s eyes widened a fraction before they eased back into their usual stoic disposition. He bowed deeply. “I sincerely apologize, Loaban, Tao should not have seen such violence. On the other hand, I would have done the same if Arbatov hadn’t beat me to it. The ramification for disrespecting you inside Baishe headquarters are quiet severe, after all.”

Feilong felt a little more at ease at Yoh’s apology, because he knew he meant it. He couldn’t stay mad at his favourite bodyguard for too long anyways; Yoh wasn’t reckless like some other people he knew.  He dismissed the man and watched as Yoh exited the room. He wasn’t completely placated though and still felt all the rage towards the Russian. Mikhail, he knew, would not get off so easily. _He_ is the one that traumatized Tao and for that, he’ll see to the man personally.

Leaving his quarters, Feilong made his down to the next floor, where he knew Mikhail was. When he reached the door he didn’t knock, neither did he announce his presence. He took from his inside pocket a master key, then he opened the door and slipped inside.

The room was dark and it took a fraction of a second for Feilong’s eyes to adjust. He scanned the living area, which was impeccably clean. He half expected Mikhail to be a total slob. He padded stealthily across the thick carpet to head to the master bedroom. When he entered, Mikhail was splayed on his back on his bed with his chest and stomach bare and his hair a rumpled bang covering his eyes. Feilong _did not_ want to admit to himself that Mikhail’s toned abdomen and the sleeping pants that slid down and gave him full view of flat, blond hair atop the V dip of that pelvis made him pause. Mikhail looked alarmingly sexy like that, almost angelic with his hair like a blond halo on top of his head. Hardened, pink nipples stood erect on Mikhail’s chest and as Feilong drew closer, half of his mind was occupied with his original reason for coming and the other half kept thinking about how intoxicating Mikhail looked at the moment. The devil on hFeilong’s shoulder was most tempting at the moment.

Mikhail’s chest rose while he drew in a deep breath in his sleep and his long, sable lashes fluttered once before stilling completely. He shifted on his back and Feilong stilled. There was a sound like a moan coming from Mikhail’s lips and he watched with quickened breath as a very visible tent slowly started rising at Mikhail’s crotch. Something tugged in the pit of Feilong’s stomach and he felt torn between the physical and the rational.

“...”

Mikhail moaned something too low for Feilong to hear and he took slow, silent steps forward, wanting to know exactly what it was Mikhail had whispered. Feilong realized he was drawn to the man, partly by the physical; muscular, hard body and partly by his standards; no matter how he behaved, Mikhail was a man of principle.

That barely whispered moan came again and Feilong found himself near desperate to know what Mikhail was saying. He could feel his heartbeat quickening as he stood beside the bed and he tentatively brought his head down, not wanting to wake the man as he tried his best to listen to his sparse, sleep induced mutterings.

“ _Feilong_...Feilong.”

Something grabbed him and while caught off guard, Feilong didn’t have time to react. In the fraction of a second he was flipped over on to his back on the bed and Mikhail lay on top and between his legs with a smirk on his face. His hands were held firm by his side and he realized it was just like in his dream.

“What the hell...?” Feilong muttered darkly. Some patches of hair were strewn across his face and Mikhail used a hand to brush them back.

“Get off me!” Feilong shouted and he used his now free hand to push Mikhail roughly to the side and roll them over so he was now on top, straddling the man.

Feilong was breathing hard. “You asshole, you did that on purpose!”

That smirk never left Mikhail’s face. “I laid here getting hard for you and all you do is stand halfway across the room...what did you expect me to do?”

 Feilong thought Mikhail was being unbearably overconfident, but by now he had conceded to the man’s ways.

Feel this...?”

And that’s when Mikhail rubbed hardened cock against his own semi-hard one. Feilong didn’t even realize that their compromising situation had ignited a spark of slowly burning passion inside him.

Instead of feeling put off like he originally thought he would, Feilong realized his feelings were arbitrary in the positive sense.

Feilong didn’t give anything away, schooling his facial features as he answered. “I feel it, so?”

For a split fraction of a second Mikhail’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, then his features softened and without warning, Feilong was pulled into a breathtaking, intoxicating kiss.

The kiss was slow, teasing and focused. With the man’s tongue in his mouth, tasting, licking and sucking, Feilong found himself relaxing into it. That too had surprised him. Kissing Mikhail was so much more than he expected.

Feilong noticed he could taste faint traces of the liquor in Mikhail’s mouth and while the man settled harder against him, rubbing and feeling, he could hardly hold back a moan which was swallowed by that zealous mouth.

After moments that seemed much longer than it actually was, Mikhail pulled back and Feilong found himself wanting more. He hadn’t felt so aroused in a very long time. He pressed his own hip forward and grinded against Mikhail, whose eyes clouded even deeper with lust.

“I take it you’re for this then...?” Mikhail could barely form his sentences properly through his haze.

His arms were freed and Feilong pinched Mikhail’s nipples before smirking. “Obviously.”

Mikhail drew in a breath and shivered at the action, and then his eyes roamed over him from his head to between their legs.  “Obviously,” he reiterated.

Feilong was the one to initiate the next bout of kissing and while his hands came down so his fingers could trace the hem of Mikhail’s sleep pants, the man was also unbuttoning his Changshan. Mikhail moved from his lips to behind his ear and down his neck, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. Feilong fisted that blond hair and hissed when Mikhail decided to play with his nipples, kissing and sucking them to hardness.

The eroticism shot through him and Feilong moaned.

“You sound so damn good...tasty too,” Mikhail breathed into Feilong’s stomach while he kissed a trail down to his pelvis. Mikhail’s eyes looked up at him while he kissed what little hair was exposed before his fingers teasingly lowered the cotton pants he wore under his clothes. Feilong’s mouth opened when his erection was slowly exposed and Mikhail kissed the tip, lapping at what little precome had gathered at the slit.

“A very needy dragon is even more beautiful.”

After his pants were removed and discarded, Feilong’s legs were widened so Mikhail could settle himself more comfortably between them. He gathered his hair in both hands and shuffled them to drape over one shoulder so he doesn’t hurt himself. Mikhail watched his movements hotly while he fisted him. Obviously, him playing with his hair turned the Russian man on.

“You’re too sexy, Feilong.” After those words Mikhail pulled himself up to steal a kiss, and then a moment later he was swallowing him, taking his length to the back of his throat and sucking hard.

Feilong felt the passion race up his spine and travel through his veins. He watched his own cock disappearing into Mikhail’s mouth every time he came down on him. It was so damn hot that the pleasure was mounting rapidly. He knew he wouldn’t last long, it had been too long since he was last in bed with anybody. He widened and brought his legs up so the sole of his feet rested on Mikhail’s shoulders. He used the move to thrust up into Mikhail’s mouth, who stilled and hollowed his cheeks, savouring him.

Feilong hissed as he fucked Mikhail’s mouth and all the while their eyes never left each other. Mikhail seemed to be worshipping every part of him with his gaze and he fisted the sheets as his body tightened. He broke eye contact and threw his head against the pillow, stilling his hips and arching his back as his body prepared for impending bursts of the ultimate pleasure. Mikhail didn’t let up and he had the tip of his index finger probing the opening of Feilong’s ass.

Slowly, that finger was worked in until Feilong felt it. It felt a little foreign but not uncomfortable and a moment later it added to the mounting ecstasy coursing through his body. Within a few minutes, Feilong cried out as his body wound unbearably tight and his toes curled reflexively; he ejaculated into Mikhail’s mouth and the man didn’t miss a single drop. When his vision returned, he fell boneless against the soft cotton sheets and looked at the man making a show of swallowing him down.

Despite himself, Feilong grinned. He put the sole of his right foot flat against Mikhail’s still stiff erection and started rubbing. “I know you love that...”

Mikhail shoved his hip forward, then he held his foot and rubbed against it. “I love more than that....You’re so beautiful, Feilong.”

Feilong bit his lip as Mikhail brought the foot up to his mouth and sucked on his big toe. He watched with heavy lidded eyes and he could feel himself getting hard again. If he was honest with himself, he liked the attention Mikhail lavished on him.

“I want to feel you so bad,” Mikhail moaned and Feilong didn’t answer. He wasn’t use to saying his feelings during such intimate moments but he widened his legs in invitation. Mikhail grinned feral before he pulled a bottle of lube from somewhere on the bed behind him and then prepare him. When Feilong was ready, Mikhail eased himself inside slowly, hissing at the tightness and Feilong held on to the man’s shoulder and closed his eyes, moaning at the penetration.

Mikhail shuddered in Feilong’s arms when he was fully seated inside and Feilong gasped through the ecstasy. He felt incredibly full and his prostate was hit dead on.

“Hold on, I’m about to take you on a wild ride,” Mikhail grinned.

Feilong didn’t disbelieve him, but he decided to play coy. “I hope the ride will be worth it.”

Mikhail started building a steady rhythm. “Oh, is that a challenge?”

Feilong grabbed the man around the neck and brought their face close. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Mikhail enthusiastically did so.

The ride, at least, was well worth its weight in mileage as they spent the next hour getting to know each other on a more intimate level. 


	5. Friday

Before daylight the next morning, Feilong woke to the feel of a hand playing with his hair. He cracked one eye open and looked ahead while he was on his side, to realize that he wasn’t in his own room. The memory of hours prior came back to him and he swatted at the hand running through his hair. He turned on his back with his eyes closed and groaned. “Don’t play with my hair.”

“But you like that.”

How Mikhail could sound so playful so early in the morning was beyond Feilong. He just wanted to get more sleep. Some joints and certain body parts still felt uncomfortable from their activities earlier in the night and his sore ass clenched at the thought. He peeked at Mikhail to see him on his side with his head cradled in one hand. He rolled out of bed and stood sleepily.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?”

Mikhail sounded indignant and Feilong only pulled the man’s sleeping robe around himself. “I need to get back to my room, Tao will be along with my morning tea soon and Yoh will drop by after for debriefing, neither of whom I want to find me in bed with you.”

Mikhail chuckled. “You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

Feilong didn’t answer. He turned his back to the man on the bed while he tied the robe in place and a moment later, he felt hands on his shoulder and hot lips on his neck. He tried to pull away. “What the hell are you doing?”

Mikhail would not let him go. “A quickie...just fifteen minutes.”

“What? No!” Feilong was spun around to look at the man and he had all intention of giving him a round-house kick to the face but before he could do anything he was hugged tightly. The second he opened his mouth to protest he was kissed; an intoxicating, breathtaking tasting of lips and Feilong caved under the ministrations.

They pulled back and Feilong glared at Mikhail. “Go over fifteen minutes and you’re dead.”

Mikhail grinned saucily while pulling Feilong back to the bed. “There’s a lot I can do in fifteen minutes, trust me.”

Feilong didn’t doubt him.

*****VF*****

Feilong looked up from the documents he was signing in his bedroom from around a low table he knelt before in the centre, when the door opened and Yoh entered.

One look at the man and all that came out of Yoh’s mouth was, “You look like someone who just got laid.”

Feilong put his pen down and frowned. “What makes you say that?”

Yoh walked forward and bowed before continuing. “You just look different.”

Now Feilong was intrigued by Yoh’s opinion. “Different how?”

Yoh knelt before him. “Just different. You somehow seem more relaxed, like you’ve blown off some steam and all I can think is you got laid.”

Feilong smirked. “I guess that means you haven’t got any in a while since you haven’t changed a bit in the last six months.”

Yoh’s brows knitted together and Feilong resisted the urge to laugh.

“Well...that’s none of your business. Besides, looking after you is a full time job, I’m too tired to bed anybody at nights so you can say it’s your fault.”

Feilong intertwined his fingers and leaned across the low table with a mischievous smile on his face. “If you get your hands out of your pants long enough and stop having wet dreams in the night I’m sure you’ll find time for somebody else.”

Yoh bristled indignantly. “Well, it’s safer; I’m not likely to catch any diseases that way.”

Yoh grabbed the used tea tray quickly and at this Feilong did burst out in a small laugh. He was getting back to his documents while Yoh left, and then he heard him speak again.

“He was good, right?”

At the realization of what Yoh was asking Feilong felt his fingers tighten around the pen he was holding. He blinked before looking up at the man. “Why, are you interested?”

Yoh shook his head. “No, just making sure you’re satisfied. I’m the one that will have to put up with your complaints if he turns out to not have any use in _that_ department.”

Feilong relaxed. “Just between us, he was excellent.”

Yoh nodded before leaving.

*****VF*****

Feilong was busy with his work when Tao paid him another visit. The youngster knocked, announced his presence and then enter his bedroom. Feilong put the pen down and smiled at him.

“To what do I owe such a pleasant visit?”

Tao was all teeth as he brought one of the hands he had behind him forward...revealing the custom made Feilong doll Mikhail had brought for him.

“Mikhail-sama said the princess...!” And at this the boy shook the Fei-doll lightly. “...Had found her prince!” And at _that_ Tao had produce a Mikhail look-a-like doll.

Feilong saw red. He gracefully stood from the table and made his way towards the door, leaving a wide eyed and confused Tao behind. Yoh purposefully kept out of his way when he passed him in the hall with a snack tray and he made his way down to Mikhail’s room and slammed the door shut after entering. He glared at the man sitting on his couch completely naked with a glass of liquor in hand.

“You’re corrupting Tao; I’m going to kill you.”

Mikhail grinned. “Works like a charm every time...” he widened his legs. “Now, get over here.”


End file.
